I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to filtering devices and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with filter devices for separating cake from a vehicle. Even more particularly the present invention is concerned with an apparatus for separating paint pigment containing cake from a vehicle such as water in an ecocomical manner.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a growing concern by the public and manufacturers for the health of industrial workers, and in particular there has been a need for cleaner air in the work environment. Paint spraying of industrial articles of manufacture such as automobiles introduces a large number of particulates into the surrounding air which must be filtered to remove the hazardous chemicals that become air-borne in the spraying operation. Paint spray-booths are generally employed wherein fresh air is circulated past the article being sprayed and the workers applying the paint, with the air then circulated through a water wash operation. In the water wash the pigment is collected by water sprayed past the contaminated air. The water serves as a vehicle for holding the pigment and the pigment containing water is conveyed to a filter apparatus which employs a filter media to separate the pigment from the water or vehicle. The filter media frequently becomes clogged and requires frequent replacement.
III. Prior Art Statement
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,149,751; 3,391,786; and 4,091,545 disclose apparatus for removing cake from water utilizing a conveyor belt. Each of the above listed United States Patents employ vertical walls attached to a conveyor belt for scooping cake from the bottom of a vat or reservoir where the cake is first allowed to settle from the vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,391,786; and 4,091,545 employ the further addition of heat to dry the cake as it is conveyed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,789 employs the steps of preliminary media filteration, steam application, and air drying to separate the cake from the water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,577 employs an apparatus having a co-axial mixing shaft with paddles affixed thereto contained within a cylinderical drum deployed along a horizontal access. The pigment cake and vehicle are added to the drum and the shaft is driven or rotated at a rate to form a pigment vehicle paste around the shaft leaving the water in the lower part of the drum. These patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for separating cake or pigment from a vehicle.
The aforementioned Prior Art in the opinion of the Applicant and the Applicant's Attorney, represents the closest prior art of which the Applicant and his Attorney are aware.